Ienai Kotoba
by ynm
Summary: DouWata Sometimes words alone cannot express the feelings you wish to convey.
1. Ienai Kotoba : Doumeki Side

**Pairing : **DouWata

**Disclaimer : **...mine? I wish...

**Author's Note : **Done right after I watched episode 12. It was just too juicy to leave alone! This story comes in a pair, since a Doumeki must have a Watanuki with it. Kinda like a "Buy 1 Get 1 Free" sales gimmick by a pushy sales(wo)man. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Ienai Kotoba : Doumeki Side**

_Say "Save me"._

No matter how many times I tell you to, you will never say it. Your stubbornness, your pride won't let you depend on anyone else, after so many years of having only yourself to depend on. When will you realize that you're not alone anymore, that you have others around you that you can depend on? That woman, she may be a little flighty and her motivations somewhat shady but at least she'll see to it that you're well taken care of. After all, she's put you in my care, didn't she?

What will it take for you to say it? When breathing becomes a labor? When blood drips off you like water? When you find yourself on the verge of death? Or not even then? Even so, I will still save you, whether you say the words or not. I will give my all to protect you, so that you are safe from harm. That is what I have decided, the path I chose to take.

It would be nice to hear those words every once in a while, to show that you acknowledge my existence, that I mean _something_ to you. I am, after all, only here to protect you and there is nothing else I would rather do. I cannot imagine a life without you in it and so, even a little, I do what I can to prevent that from happening.

But you take everything upon yourself and I have to pay close attention to you to make sure you don't go off doing something dangerous like saving others. Why do you save others when you can't even save yourself? Let them handle their own business, it is none of yours.

I tell you that and you get that stubborn look in your eyes, the one that says you're going to do it anyway and nothing on this earth can possibly change your mind. And so you go and I follow, to make sure an idiot doesn't injure himself.

Even after all's said and done, even if you don't say those words for the rest of our lives, I will still save you. Because I know, inside you are calling.

-TBC-


	2. Ienai Kotoba : Watanuki Side

**Pairing :** DouWata

**Disclaimer : **...mine? I wish...

**Author's Note :** The second part to the fic!

* * *

**Ienai Kotoba : Watanuki Side**

Save me, save me, save me. That's all they know what to tell others to say. Do they know how difficult it is to say those words? It's something only shoujo manga heroines say. After that they wait for their prince to come and save them from the bad guy, sweep them off their feet, kiss and live happily ever after.

Who am I, to do something like that? I'm just a regular guy who goes to a regular high school. Okay, maybe not that regular. I _am_ a god in the kitchen (that Doumeki better admit it) and I see spirits. But still! I'm not a simpering female with beautiful long curly hair (like Himawari-chan), big eyes (like Himawari-chan), slender body (like Himawari-chan), always cheerful…like Himawari-chan…Okay, so she's more likely to be a shoujo manga heroine, not me. Since I'm not a shoujo manga heroine, I can't say those words.

Not only that, do they even _know_ what comes with the "save me"? When you ask someone to save you, it doesn't mean that you're safe from whatever evil it is you need saving from. It just means that you're transferring over that evil to the person who comes to your rescue.

I couldn't do that. It's not a simple evil like a thief or a broken tap or overdue homework. It's evil that cannot be seen, that can take your life without you realizing it. How can I ask someone to take care of it for me? I can't risk their lives in exchange for my own, that's too selfish.

Doumeki, he's always there when I need him, even if Yuuko-san didn't ask it of him. What does he get from this? His life is in danger every time he's near me, and it doesn't look like he's getting anything in return. Yuuko-san's shop, it grants wishes of equivalent price to the payment. If Doumeki's doing all the work whenever she asks, what's he getting out of it? I don't see her paying him anything, and he won't answer if I ask. I must ask Yuuko-san, she better not be using him for free, it's much too dangerous for that.

Alright, I admit it. I feel better knowing he's around. But that doesn't mean that I want him jumping in front of me to take every blow. Both of us are only human, there's only so much we can take from the immaterial. That person, from the beginning he has saved me, like it was natural or something. Doesn't he get it? It hurts to see him get hurt because of me! It's not worth it – I'm not worth it!

And after that, words which come naturally to others, words like "Thank you" don't come easily to me. I haven't had many experiences where someone I barely know, someone I'm not on good terms with, will voluntarily sacrifice themselves to save me.

Anyway, even if I don't say "Save me", that idiot will. So I guess I'll keep making his impossible requests until the day when I can say "Thank you" while looking him straight in the eye arrives.

-Owari-


End file.
